In recent years, methods for producing a protein using a plant are drawing attention since, for example, in such methods, expression of a complex protein is possible; mass production of a protein is possible at low cost; separation/purification of a protein can be easily carried out; and the safety is assured. Known examples of methods for producing a protein using a plant include those described in the following literatures.
Patent Document 1 describes a method wherein Nicotiana benthamiana infected with transformed Agrobacterium is cultivated in a greenhouse to produce influenza virus-like particles (VLPs) such as H1 protein.
Patent Document 2 discloses a method wherein a plant is infected with transformed Agrobacterium under a specific pressure condition to produce a peptide or protein, and Example 3 describes that the plant to be used for infection was cultivated using, in addition to natural light, artificial light for supplemental lighting.
Non-patent Document 1 describes a method wherein Nicotiana benthamiana cultivated with light of a white fluorescent lamp is infected with transformed Agrobacterium to allow expression of an antigenic protein for an influenza vaccine, hemagglutinin.
Patent Document 3 describes a method wherein a leaf vegetable is cultivated using only red light having a peak wavelength of 600 to 700 nm.